


I Don't Need You To Save Me

by WintersHeart1990



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersHeart1990/pseuds/WintersHeart1990
Summary: Clint reflects on his time with Loki, and Natasha fully supports him."I'm a survivor.""You are a fighter."





	I Don't Need You To Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> A very short piece inspired by The Fighter by In This Moment
> 
> "I will fall and rise above  
> And in your hate I find love  
> 'Cause I'm a survivor  
> Yeah, I am a fighter"
> 
> I do not own Clint or Natasha, or anything in the Avengers universe.

"I don't need you to save me." 

Clint stared at his reflection. All he saw staring back was him – Hawkeye, Clint Barton, a man who managed to keep up with superheroes, a man who had helped to save the world. 

He wasn't convinced that that's what others saw. Others looked at him, and saw the memory of unnatural glowing blue eyes, saw a man submit to a god and become a puppet. He had killed colleagues and friends. But Clint knew that he was only human, he fought hard but couldn't stop Loki from pulling his strings. 

"I'm a survivor."

"You are a fighter." 

"Jesus, Nat, you scared the hell out of me!"

Natasha's mouth twitched into what was her version of a full blown smirk. Clint hadn't heard her come in, but he loved her and had given Jarvis instructions to give her full access to his rooms in the Tower. She may have made him jump, but he wasn't surprised or sorry to see her. 

Natasha stood before him, "you're right, you don't need me to save you," she pulled his head to hers and they closed their eyes, resting their foreheads together, her fire-red hair hiding their faces from the world "but you're not alone. We'll walk into the fire together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I have seen a lot of fics showing Clint struggling with the guilt of what happened when he was under Loki's control, and I love them, but I wanted to try something a little different with this. I hope it worked out and that you enjoyed it. :) 
> 
> I love the Clint & Natasha relationship, and I hope this does it at least a little justice!


End file.
